Paixão
by Pequena Perola
Summary: A paixão pode ferir ou curar. Chegar de repente ou nascer com calma. Ser previsível ou uma surpresa. Visível ou camuflada. Nesse caso, era um gato que se aproximou sorrateiro dos jovens corações, enquanto suas mentes estavam ocupadas demais para perceber.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Paixão**_

Sakura andava pela vila distraída. Estava agora com seus 20 anos. Belo corpo moldado por horas de treino diário. Pertencente ao esquadrão Anbu com a maior taxa de sucesso e reconhecida como a melhor médica-nin. Seus olhos grandes e brilhantes chamavam tanta ou mais atenção que seus róseos cabelos que caiam até o meio de suas costas. Acabara de fazer compras e o amontoado de sacolas impendia sua visão. Não precisava ver, no entanto. Nasceu e cresce naquela vila. Se há uma coisa que sabia fazer era se locomover por aquelas ruas. Reconhecia tudo. Cada casa, cada árvore, cada canteiro ou pessoa...

- Me desculpa. Estava distraída. – disse apressada após bater em alguém que vinha em sentido contrário sem nem o olhar no rosto. Com o silêncio prolongado, ela ergueu a faze e encarou o ser que a mirava inexpressivo. - Ahn? Itachi?

Mas ainda não se acostumara com o mais velho dos Uchihas andando por ali. Ele nem ao menos lhe respondeu, somente se retirou. A jovem irritou-se com a atitude nada educada do homem. – Acho que é pedir muito por um pouco de educação. – resmungava juntando as compras que se encontravam espalhadas. – Se há uma coisa que nunca entenderia era como o famoso criminoso rank S Uchiha Itachi havia sido absolvido.

- Minha querida, você está bem? – perguntava uma mulher de terceira idade. Sakura logo a reconheceu. Tinha feito uma delicada cirurgia na neta da senhora há uma semana. A menina já estava sendo dada como morta por seus companheiros, mas sua teimosia a fez continuar até que conseguiu trazê-la de volta.

- Estou sim. Obrigada pela ajuda. – dizia a kunoichi enquanto pegava as sacolas que lhe eram entregues.

- Que é isso minha pequena. Não precisa agradecer. Eu vi o que aquele homem lhe fez. E nem para auxiliá-la. Como ele pode ser aceito de volta?

- Não sei. Realmente não sei.

- Os boatos dizem que "surgiram" novas provas que o inocentaram. Acredita nisso? Ninguém que eu saiba o perdoou. Para mim, ele ainda é culpado.

- Eu preciso ir. Estou atrasada.

- Você trabalha muito meu anjo. Seria bom tirar férias.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Obrigada novamente. Tchau.

- Tchauzinho querida. Vejo-lhe no hospital.

- Até mais tarde, então.

Nunca gostou de fofocas, mas as informações foram úteis. Será que havia novas provas? Será que ele era inocente? Bem, não tinha como saber a verdade. O único que sabia não diria nada a ela. E, se dissesse, ela acreditaria? Eram muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

- _"E eu sou a menos indicada para julgá-lo."_ – A jovem, de repente, lembrava-se da primeira vez em que ele agiu diferente.

Flashback

Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura corriam para ajudar seus companheiros que no momento lutavam contra alguns membros da Akatsuki. Chegando lá, não perderam tempo e partiram para o ataque. Sabiam que as chances de sair com vida eram mínimas, mas não fugiriam. Kakashi partiu para atacar Itachi, mas Deidara se colocou no caminho. Cinco Akatsukianos contra oito ninjas de Konoha. Todos jounnins ou chuunin. Mas o inimigo ainda estava com a vantagem. De repente, o Uchiha acertou-lhe o pescoço com uma agulha envenenada. O efeito foi tão devastador que ela caiu no chão poucos segundos após o impacto. Naruto se desesperou. No instante seguinte, Itachi fez com que todos seus companheiros fossem embora. Seus colegas de equipe a pegaram e levaram rápido para Tsunade. Não queriam aceitar a possibilidade de perdê-la.

No hospital de Konoha, Tsunade se preparava para tentar salvar sua pupila. Fazia tempo que não operava ninguém. Mas não se perdoaria se a deixasse morrer. Se aproximou da sala de cirurgia pronta para passar longas horas. Mas, ao chegar lá, percebeu que não havia o que fazer.

- Sakura ficara bem. – disse para os outros ninjas que estavam na sala de espera. – O dardo era só um paralisante. Nada perigoso.

Fim do Flashback

Ninguém entendeu nada. Ela foi poupada pelo assassino mais conhecido de sua vila. E por que eles fugiram? Estavam com a vantagem. Ela caminhava sem prestar atenção ao caminho. Quando percebeu já estava na frente de casa. Pensou nele o tempo todo. Há tempos não se concentrava assim. Principalmente em uma pessoa.

Sem pressa abriu a porta e entrou em seu lar. Morava sozinha há algum tempo. Valorizava a independência que possuía. Gostava de saber que era livre. Enquanto depositava as compras na mesa para que pudesse guardá-las, voltou a pensar no que a senhora lhe disse mais cedo. _"Ninguém que eu saiba o perdoou."_ Ele ainda era visto como traidor. Totalmente abandonado e isolado. Será que ele estava bem. Se ele é inocente, sofreu todos esses anos por nada, e, quando retorna para casa, é tratado como culpado. Deve ser difícil.

- Não é a toa que ele é mal-educado.

oOo

Os dias passavam lentamente. Sakura tinha a impressão de que eles mais se arrastavam do que qualquer outra coisa. Jurou a si mesma que trataria melhor o herdeiro Uchiha. Não confiaria nele totalmente. Mas, pelo menos, não o ignoraria, julgaria, olharia com desprezo, ódio, rancor, nojo, preconceito, medo... Céus. Como ela era terrível. Pobre Itachi. Deve ser bem difícil. Ele com certeza a mataria se soubesse que pensava assim dele. Afinal de contas, ainda era um assassino treinado e sem sentimentos. Era melhor parar de pensar, se continuasse voltaria a odiá-lo. Como diria Shikamaru: Que problemático! Ainda bem que ele está em missão. Até parece que o ex-criminoso ficaria parado muito tempo, não esperou nem um dia.

- Ai. Desculpa. Eu não estava prestando atenção. _"Será possível que estou ficando cega? Só dou de cara nas paredes... Que droga!"_

- E você alguma vez o fez?

A voz que lhe atingiu os ouvidos a despertou de suas divagações. - Anh? Itachi? Já voltou? – Antes de saber o óbvio, ela gostaria de descobrir o quê o levou a lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Não. Konoha está decaindo no nível das kunoichis. – murmurava enquanto se afastava incrédulo pela distração da mulher.

- _"O QUE? COMO ELE OUSA QUESTIONAR MINHAS HABILIDADES NINJAS? ESQUECE TUDO QUE EU DISSE. EU O ODEIO! MALDITO UCHIHA!" - _pensava furiosa.

- É, parece que o Itachi já concluiu mais uma missão. – era a voz de Ino.

- Ele é muito rápido nelas. E são todas de alto nível. – dizia a ninja da armas.

- Bem, ele sempre treinou muito, garotas. – completava a, normalmente, tímida herdeira do clã Hyuuga.

- Hey, Testuda! Fazendo o que aqui? Viu quem já terminou mais uma missão Rank S?

- E em tempo recorde. – afirmava a garota de cabelos chocolates.

- Vi. Já tive essa infeliz oportunidade. – o desagrado do encontro era visível no rosto da médica-nin.

- O que houve Sakura-chan? – Hinata agora se preocupava com a expressão da amiga.

- Nada Hinata. Nada.

- Tem certeza Sakura?

- Claro Tenten. Obrigada por se preocupar. – Era óbvio que Sakura não desejava falar sobre o assunto.

- Para de mentir Testuda. No que está pensando? – Também era óbvio que Ino não iria deixá-la sair sem falar algo.

- Em como me livrar daquele egocêntrico, etnocêntrico, convencido, orgulhoso, cachorro, sem-vergonha...

Ino, Tenten e Hinata nem esperaram o final da lista de qualidade do Uchiha mais velho. Pelo visto Sakura estava furiosa com ele. Seja lá o que ele tenha feito foi muito sério.

- Ué! Cadê elas? _"Me deixaram falando sozinha? Grandes amigas!"_

oOo

Dez dias se passaram desde o ocorrido. Sakura voltou à crucial dúvida: tratá-lo com mais confiança ou não? Por que a vida tinha que ser tão difícil? E por que não parava de pensar nele?

- Prepare-se.

- Como? – Novamente o Uchiha lhe roubava a concentração repentinamente e o choque da surpresa podia ser lido facilmente em seu rosto.

- Humpf. Estou saindo para mais uma missão. Rank S. A Godaime ordenou o acompanhamento de um médico-nin. Você. – Prático e direto, o ex-Akatsuki não deixava espaço para dúvidas ou qualquer contestação.

- O quê?

- Vá se arrumar. Saímos em meia hora.

- O QUÊ?

Sem lhe responder, ele se foi exatamente como chegou. Rápido e silencioso. A ninja de cabelos rosados não teve tempo para muita coisa. Buscou o fundamental em casa e saiu. Chegou na hora.

- Vamos.

Ele era tão quieto que várias vezes perguntou-se senão estava sozinha. Como era irritante! Irritante?! Será que era assim que Sasuke a via quando pequena? Balançou a cabeça. Tinha jurado para si mesma nunca mais pensar nele desde que fora traída. Quando Itachi voltara para a vila trouxe consigo uma garota aproximadamente dois anos mais nova que ela, Uchiha também. Daquele momento em diante, sua antiga paixão estava sempre acompanhado da menina. Naruto até perguntou o que estava acontecendo. E a muito custou contou para ela. Sasuke ainda tencionava matar o irmão. Para ele, Itachi ainda era o assassino. E a jovem seria a mulher ideal para a reconstrução do clã. Afinal, ela tinha o Sharingan. Aquilo foi uma punhalada no coração da púbere de cabelos róseos.

- Ai. Ummmumumumu... – Itachi a tinha puxado para um canto e tampava-lhe a boca com a mão forte. Estava tão concentrada no passado que não percebeu a aproximação do inimigo. Grande kunoichi, se recriminava.

- Fique aqui. – ordenou-lhe seu companheiro enquanto fazia um clone e o clone fazia um henge.

Itachi atacou o inimigo e seu clone, transformado nela, saia dali de maneira visível e se escondia em outro lugar. A luta foi rápida demais. Não se pode nem considerar uma vitória, mas sim uma humilhação. Foi assustador. O único ferimento é o da kunai que lhe fora dirigido e que ele recebeu em seu lugar para protegê-la.

- Tem certeza de que é uma ninja?

- É claro que sim.

- Então o que aconteceu? Pensei que fosse a melhor?

- Estava distraída.

- E isso que é uma discípula de sannin.

- Você verá. Um dia precisará de mim. – jurou a garota enquanto se aproximava dele e tocava o ferimento, curando-o.

Itachi nada disse, mas ficou impressionado. Aquele machucado queimava. Provavelmente estava envenenado. Com um simples toque, a garota o fechou completamente e lhe limpou da possível substância tóxica. Ela tinha alguma utilidade no final das contas.

Com a missão concluída, retornaram para Konoha e rumaram para a sala da hokage a fim de entregar o relatório. Com tudo pronto, ele se retirou. Sakura, no entanto, desejava falar com sua mestra.

- Pois não?

- Por que eu tive que ir nessa missão? Itachi deu conta de tudo.

- A partir de hoje toda missão Rank B acima deve conter um médico-nin na equipe. Itachi não queria aceitar, mas não teve escolhas. É melhor se acostumar. Farão muitas missões juntos. – a líder da vila explicava-lhe os fatos como se estivesse falando das probabilidades de chuva, não como uma mestra que deixava sua pupila nas mãos de um homem que demonstrava não possuir um coração.

- Por quê?

- Não é todo mundo que aceita ficar na mesma equipe que ele. Ainda há muita desconfiança. E eu entendo isso. Também não me acostumei. Estou sempre de olho no que ele faz. Além do mais, não é todo mundo que consegue acompanhá-lo. Por isso conto com você, já que é minha pupila. Fora o fato de que é a melhor médica da vila. Não me decepcione. – Firme, direta e sem alterar o tom de voz, a líder da vila colocava um ponto final na conversa.

- Não o farei. Eu juro. – A si só restava aceitar a condição que lhe era imposta.

- Ótimo. Esta dispensada.

- Até mais shishou.

- Não esqueça que temos treino amanhã à tarde.

- Chegarei na hora. E tente não ficar bêbeda Tsunade-sensei. – dizendo isso, Sakura se retirou do escritório da Hokage refletindo sobre diversas partes da conversa de pouco tempo.

- Essa menina anda muito tempo com a Shizune. Até já está tentando me dar ordens. Que coisa. – A sannin abria a gaveta enquanto largava o relatório que estava lendo. – Anh? SHIZUNE!

- O que aconteceu? – a assistente entrava apressada e apavorada com o grito da mais velha.

- Cadê meu saquê?

- Ah! Isso. Não tem saquê pra você enquanto não terminar seu trabalho.

- Não seja má Shizune-chan. VOLTA AQUI!

Enquanto hokage e assistente tinham uma briga que se assemelhava a criança mimada que teve seu doce negado pela mãe, Sakura rumava para sua casa.

- "_Ai que droga. Por que a Tsunade tinha que falar aquilo? Agora me deu vontade de tentar tratar o Itachi um pouquinho melhor, não muito, de novo."_ – pensava alheia à tudo ao seu redor

oOo

Três dias que não tinha missão com ele. Será que ele havia escolhido outro companheiro? Ou será que está fazendo missões de níveis mais baixos? Não, impossível. Provavelmente é outro médico que está o acompanhando.

- _"Quem se importa? Eu com certeza que não. Vou ficar aqui quietinha e aproveitar meu sorvete."_ – A garota realmente não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por não ter visto o Uchiha nos últimos dias.

- Sakura, está muito quieta. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _"Por que elas sempre me perguntam isso?"_- perguntou-se mentalmente antes de responder à pergunta. - Estou bem Tenten.

- Presta atenção então Testuda. Eu não vou repetir a história.

- Ta bem Porquinha. – A Haruno tentava disfarçar o desinteresse e, aparentemente, estava tendo sucesso.

- Continua Ino. – pedia Hinata.

- Bem, daí então eu olhei pra ele e disse: "Você só pode estar louco." E adivinhem o que ele fez?

- O que? – Tenten não cabia em si de tamanha curiosidade. Dava para ver que Hinata também estava louca para ouvir o final, mas tentava se controlar sem muito sucesso.

- Bem, ele disse...

- Sakura. Meia hora. – Uma voz masculina interrompia a narração da loira sem constrangimento.

- O quê? Você só pode estar brincando, Itachi. Eu não vou sair correndo. – Mesmo sentindo-se feliz ao perceber que ele não tinha escolhido um novo médico, ou, mesmo que o tivesse feito, ter percebido que ela era a melhor, não iria sair correndo para atender a todos os chamados dele.

- Meia hora. Isso não é uma escolha. – Ele afirmava impertinente e convencido de que não seria contrariado.

- E eu já disse que daqui eu não saio. – Ela, no entanto, podia ser tão teimosa quanto ele.

As garotas que olhavam tudo com grande interesse não ousavam se intrometer na pequena discussão.

- Você só tem 20 minutos agora. Melhor correr. – sem mais nada a dizer e ao ver Sakura bufar de raiva, ele desapareceu. Sabia que a jovem, por mais irritada que ficasse, o encontraria nos portões da vila dentro do tempo.

- Homenzinho nojento.

- Mas parece que vocês estão se dando super bem. Hein, Sakura? – provocava a integrante feminina do time 9.

- Sempre de olho em um Uchiha, Testuda?

- O QUE? Vocês só podem estar loucas. Eu o odeio. Ele é insuportável, metido, exibido... – A kunoichi exalava fúria enquanto enumerava "qualidades" ao parceiro.

- Ok, ok. Já entendemos. – Tenten tentava acalmar a Haruno.

- Se bem que você deve estar louca pra tirar uma casquinha dele. Admita.

- Não vou falar isso, pois é mentira. – A descrença nas palavras da Yamanaka era incalculável. Para a Haruno, a idéia de achá-lo, no mínimo, atraente, era inconcebível. Para ela, Itachi era o ser mais desprezível que conhecia. O fato de gostar de ser a mais indicada para ser a parceira dele devia-se ao seu orgulho ninja.

- Mas Sakura-chan, isso até eu queria fazer. – as garotas congelaram ao ouvir a revelação de Hinata.

- Viu o que você fez com a Hinata? Feliz Ino-porca?

- Mas eu nem disse nada.

- Sakura, você não vai se atrasar? - lembrava Tenten.

- Anh? Ahhhh... Que droga. Ele merecia que eu nem aparecesse. Tchau gurias. – Despedia-se correndo. Tinha menos de 10 minutos para se aprontar.

- E depois ela diz que não está gostando dele.

- Sabe como é Tenten. Ela quer odiar ele, mas não consegue.

- Pois é. – ambas conversavam mirando o caminho que a outra tinha feito. Pareciam alheias a qualquer outro assunto, porém, não estavam.

- Mas, mudando de assunto, como você explica o que disse antes senhorita Hyuuga? – Ino olhava diretamente nos olhos perolados da amiga.

- Ah, vai dizer que você também não quer? – Hinata não lembrava em nada a garota tímida enquanto fossem somente elas. Ninguém acreditaria se elas contassem.

- Querer, eu quero, mas não sei se conseguiria admitir assim.

- E olha bem Hinata. A Ino não conseguir dizer algo é quase impossível. Eu não vou nem opinar. Fico muda só de olhar pra ele.

- Eu também gurias. É pior do que quando eu estou com o Naruto-kun.

- Puxa. A situação é critica. Mas, com ele nem eu consigo falar.

- Quer dizer que só a Sakura é que conversa com ele?

- Você quer dizer: "xinga ele", não é Tenten? – questionava a loira.

- Você entendeu.

As três buscavam qualquer outra possível pessoa que mantivesse algum tipo de relação com o prodígio Uchiha, mas não encontravam. Aparentemente, a única pessoa capaz de extrair alguma palavra da boca masculina era Sakura. Provavelmente, a jovem não tinha percebido o como próxima estava dele.

oOo

- _"Essa missão será diferente. Itachi verá o quanto posso ser forte."_

Eles viajavam em alta velocidade. O integrante masculino estabelecia esse ritmo. Era óbvio que ela estava sendo testada. Mas não desistiria. Ele tinha muito que aprender com relação a ela.

Novamente não demoraram a alcançar o alvo. Não perdeu tempo, partiu logo para o ataque. Ela lutava contra três shinobis da aldeia do som, enquanto ele, contra cinco. Mais uma vez, ele não venceu, humilhou os inimigos. Ela não pediu e nem precisou de ajuda. Seu treinamento com a quinta não era à toa.

- Vejo que me enganei. Você não é tão fraca...

- _"Finalmente um pouco de reconhecimento."_

- Para uma gennin.

- Eu não sou fraca. – a jovem começava a se enervar, o quê Itachi facilmente percebia nos olhos femininos.

- Acabei de te ver lutando.

- Não viu meu verdadeiro potencial. – Ela estava cada vez mais furiosa, enquanto ele conservava seu ar calmo.

- Me mostre então.

- O q...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Itachi a golpeava sem piedade. Era difícil, só para não dizer impossível, de defender-se. Fazia tudo que estava ao seu alcance. Mas seu orgulho sabia que não chegava aos pés dele. Kunais se chocavam. Shurikens eram arremessadas. Clones destruídos. Era uma batalha de alto nível que a fazia se lembrar de seu desempenho de quando conheceu Kakashi e teve que tentar pegar um guizo. Oito anos. Tanto tempo. Tanto sangue. Treino. Vitórias. Não podia ser tão fraca. Não podia ser dispensável. Não podia acreditar. Não. Não. NÃO! Impulsionada pelo desespero, lançou-se em algo que no passado seria uma óbvia tentativa de suicídio. Um arranhão. Só um arranhão. Enquanto ele estava estrategicamente posicionado atrás de si. Ele poderia matá-la. Itachi nem suou. Sakura estava esgotada. Era vergonhoso admitir que nunca tivera chance. Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele rumou para a vila e ela o seguiu em silêncio. Não se ouvia nada na floresta enquanto os dois passavam. Ela se sentia humilhada. Os portões da vila. Sentiu vergonha. Como poderia encará-los. Verdade que ninguém sabia da derrota, mas ela sabia. Ela sentiu na pele.

- Meia hora.

- Só sabe contar até trinta, por acaso?

- E você sabe o significado de meia hora? Estou surpreso.

- Seu... – A fúria voltava a tomar conta da jovem. Se não estivesse tão cansada, o atacaria novamente. Ele suspirou perante a reação quase explosiva dela. Não seria necessário muito para fazê-la explodir. - Recém chegamos. Impossível você já ter outra missão, e...

- Não disse que era uma missão.

- Então o que seria? Para que mais exige minha presença?

Novamente ele suspirou. A falta de percepção e de raciocínio dela intrigavam-no. - Burra, fraca, lenta e irritante. Bela parceira.

- Como é que é? – A cada palavra proferida por ele, a raiva aumentava dentro de Sakura.

Ele resolveu amenizar a situação, senão não conseguiria realizar seus objetivos. - Você tem potencial, admito. Mas precisa de treino. Tem 15 minutos para estar aqui.

Desapareceu. De novo. Homenzinho infeliz. Quem ele pensa que é? Já era treinada por um jounnin e por uma sannin. Quem precisa de mais um mestre? Ex-Akatsuki, Anbu, ex-criminoso Rank S, gênio... Ta legal, talvez ele tenha uma coisinha ou outra para lhe ensinar.

oOo

Fazia seis meses que treinavam juntos. As missões mais difíceis sempre eram designadas para eles. Ninguém sabia das horas extras que fazia. Nem ela entendia como não foi parar no hospital, internada e não atendendo, só para esclarecer. Ok, ela confessava. Já desmaiou uma ou duas vezes por cansaço. Ta legal. Foram três na verdade. Mas estava progredindo. Sua agenda era sempre a mesma. De segunda a segunda. Pela manhã, hospital. Primeira metade da tarde, treina com o time 7. Meio da tarde, treino com Tsunade. Final da tarde, hospital só para garantir que estava tudo bem. Começo da noite, treino com Itachi. Depois, maravilhosas 5 horas, no máximo, para dormir. Isso só era alterado em dia de missão. Nesses o Uchiha reinava. Agora, pasmem, estava tomando sorvete com suas amigas. O último não deu muito certo. Seu novo "sensei" atrapalhou. Merecia, não acham? Dava, literalmente falando, seu sangue pela vila. De vez em quando não faz mal.

- Testuda acorda!

Ok, tinha que admitir isso também. Seria muito melhor se não estivesse dormindo em pé.

- O que? – disse já com uma kunai na mão procurando um inimigo.

- Você estava dormindo, de novo, Sakura-chan. – explicava Hinata da forma mais calma possível.

- Desculpa gurias.

- Parece que o Itachi está acabando contigo hein. – Ino provocava sorrindo maliciosamente.

- É tudo. O hospital, depois treino, mais hospital, mais treino... – Suspirou cansada antes de continuar resignada. - Preciso de férias.

- Você está bem abatida. Fale com a Tsunade-sama e com o Kakashi-san. Acho que eles lhe darão uma folga dos treinos, e Shizune-san pode cuidar do hospital por você, não pode? – Tenten tentava ajudar a garota sonolenta.

- Eles até podem, o problema é ele. – disse apontando para o outro lado da rua por onde passava um homem de olhos e cabelos da cor do ébano, corpo definido, silencioso e sutil como um gato, que arrancava suspiros por onde passava de garotas que tremiam de medo só de serem olhadas diretamente por ele. Paradoxal todas elas. Desejavam aquilo que as apavorava.

- Quem diria, a Ino estava certa. – a kunoichi de coques estava surpresa com o fato.

- O que você quis dizer com isso Tenten? Eu estou sempre certa!

- Uhum. – desacreditava a ninja das armas.

- Uhum, o que, hein?

- Nada não Ino.

- Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, não briguem. – a pequena Hyuuga tentava apaziguar o pequeníssimo e já freqüente desentendimento.

- Anh? Ah, não. Nem pensar! – o tom de voz da Haruno chamou a atenção das outras.

- Sakura o que houve? – Tenten se preocupou com a recente onda de raiva que invadia a médica.

- Hey, de onde veio esse passarinho. – disse Ino ao perceber a quinta presença.

Todas olharam para a mesa. No centro dessa, um Gaio Azul encarava a garota de olhos verdes insistente e sem medo.

- Nem vem, é meu dia de folga. – A rosada falava como quem espera uma resposta do animal. Ele somente piou protestando, quase que afirmando que ela não tinha escolha.

- Ele é bonitinho. – Hinata estava maravilhada com a coloração da ave.

- É mesmo. Vem aqui lindinho. – Ino esticava a mão em direção ao pequeno animal para que este subisse. Calmo desse jeito, deveria ser mansinho. Grande engano. Aqueles 30 cm de penas a bicou. Invocado, isso sim o descrevia. – Ai! Isso doeu. Passarinho malcriado.

Ele piou novamente e voltou seu olhar para a Haruno. Ela, percebendo que ele não sairia, resolveu tirar satisfações com o dono dele. O pássaro bateu as pequenas asas e pousou no ombro dela enquanto essa rumava para o campo de treinamento.

- Tenho que ir garotas. Até qualquer dia.

oOo

Itachi estava sentado no chão, apoiado em uma cerejeira. Uma perna dobrada e a outra esticada. Um braço apoiado na perna, o outro caído ao lado do corpo. Olhos fechado. Aproveitando o calor do sol que passava pela copa da bela e colorida árvore. Um passarinho pousa em seu joelho. Levanta a pequena cabeça e olha diretamente para o ex-assassino.

- Então? – pergunta ao pequeno bichinho.

- ITACHI! – O grito vindo de longe responde a pergunta do homem antes mesmo que o animal fizesse qualquer movimento.

- Muito bem Yuzo.

- Por que mandou seu monte de penas me chamar? – Yuzo piou furioso com a referência usada pela jovem. – Desculpe se o ofendi Yuzo, não foi minha intenção. Estou brava é com Itachi. E você? Não vai me responder?

- Preciso? – Ele não compreendia o temperamento dela. Após tanto tempo juntos ela já deveria conhecê-lo um pouco. O bastante para, ao menos, não estranhar o chamado dele.

- É claro que sim!

- Para treinar. – Resolveu responder para tentar acabar com a incomoda situação.

- Você não sabe que hoje é meu dia de folga não?

- Ótimo. Assim temos mais tempo.

- O que? Não sabe o que quer dizer dia de folga?

- Não e não tenho interesse em descobrir. Vamos.

A expressão de incredibilidade que assumiu o rosto da garota foi ignorada por ele. Sem ânimos para discutir com alguém classificado por ela como mais teimoso que uma porta, resolveu segui-lo.

oOo

No dia seguinte, a mesma correria de sempre. Nenhuma mudança. Isso é. Missão com o herdeiro Uchiha já não se pode considerar uma mudança. A novidade que a surpreendeu foi vê-lo esperando, leia-se: 'ESPERANDO!', por ela do lado de fora do hospital. Sua mochila nas mãos másculas a fez voltar ao normal.

- Você entrou no meu quarto?

- Isso ou tirá-la do trabalho. Qual você escolhe?

- _"Para tudo! Ele perguntou mesmo isso? Só pode ser um truque. Ele está tramando uma. É isso. E acho que não vou gostar."_ – Ela estava, no mínimo, petrificada com as palavras dele.

- Vamos. – Porém, ele não estava muito disposto a esperá-la se familiarizar com a situação.

- _"Bem, a sensibilidade ainda é a mesma."_

oOo

- Calma Naruto.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei. Não acha que ela anda muito com ele? – O Uzumaki estava, nitidamente, preocupado com sua amiga.

- Ela é uma Anbu treinada. Se a Hokage permite essa aproximação toda, não podemos fazer nada.

- E se ele a machucar?

- Se ele quisesse fazer algo assim, já teria feito.

- Itachi-sama não é tão mal. Ele cuidou de mim minha vida toda. – Defendia o tutor a pequena Kumi. – Não acha Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke nada respondeu à garota que se pendurava em seu braço. Ela lhe lembrava Ino. Se não fosse uma Uchiha já a teria dispensado. Irritante. Mas, no momento, tentava entender o recente interesse entre seu irmão e Sakura. Isso não era normal. E essa sensação de possessão também não.

- _"Também não gosto dessa tal de Kumi. Será que algum deles é de confiança? Sakura-chan, por favor, tenha cuidado."_

- _"Naruto cresceu muito mesmo. Sakura também está muito forte. Espero só que seja o bastante caso o irmão de Sasuke tente alguma coisa."_

Todos os membros do Time Kakashi estavam temerosos com o futuro da jovem que não se separava do Uchiha mais velho. Nenhum deles compreendia a relação dos dois. Se em um momento ela não parava de insultá-lo enquanto ele nada revidava, em outro de ela se enfurecia com qualquer um que tentasse repetir suas palavras. Nesses casos, se ela não falasse nada, ele reagia alegando que não aceitava que lhe dirigissem tais palavras. Havia ainda a estranha combinação de lutas deles. Sempre em sincronia e sem se falarem mudavam os planos e nenhum dos dois estranhava. Era como se esperassem tal ato.

oOo

Eles voltavam de mais uma missão. Rank S ficava sem graça. Será que não havia nenhum desafio? A humilhação dessa vez foi geral. Os treinos puxados estavam rendendo frutos. Mas ainda não tinha provado para Itachi que ele necessitava da ajuda dela. Se bem que, aparentemente, ele realmente não precisa de ninguém. Isso era deprimente. Já havia passado seu esquadrão para Sai. Agora ela e o Uchiha mais velho formavam uma dupla. Muitos cidadãos de Konoha não aprovaram. Ainda era tida como a bonequinha deles. Ele, o frio assassino. Bela parceria. Mas eram imbatíveis. Os dois mais poderosos. Mas habilidosos. Inteligentes. E, modéstia a parte, os mais lindos. Perfeição. Era isso que os descrevia. Mas ele ainda estava à frente dela. Muito à frente. Não desistiria, no entanto. Um dia o superaria.

Seu corpo já se acostumava com as poucas horas de sono e com os treinos puxados. O tempo passava. Não via seus amigos há algum tempo. Até mesmo Naruto ela só via durante os raros momentos em que treinavam juntos. Era triste quando se lembrava disso. Mas Itachi não lhe dava tempo para pensar em nada, então só lhe restava se concentrar no treinamento.

Os golpes deles eram infalíveis. Que droga. Nenhuma brecha. Nada. Ele não podia ser imbatível. Tem que ter alguma falha. Se ele tinha, ela não achou. De novo. Isso estava a cansando. Quando começaria a vencê-lo? Bem, pode não ter sido hoje. Mas ver o suor escorrendo pelo rosto dele e o peito musculoso subindo e descendo enquanto tentava regular a respiração tinham seu valor.

- Acho que não tenho mais nada a lhe ensinar.

- O quê? – As palavras dele foram um choque para ela. Ainda se via tão inferior a ele e já tinha aprendido tudo?

- Não sabe dizer outra coisa? – Ele possuía no rosto um sorriso imperceptível. Esse, porém, quase se tornou visível ao ver os olhos raivosos da jovem. Ele sabia irritá-la. Não admitiria, nem sobe tortura, o quanto adorava fazê-lo. Estava a quase um ano em Konoha, e ela ainda era a única com quem mantinha contato. A única que o via sorrir, rir, brincar, mesmo que nem ela notasse.

- A partir de hoje, começaremos a última etapa.

- Qual?

- Você verá. – Voltaram a falar com mestre e pupila. Sério e sem brincadeiras oi implicações. Sem nada mais a dizer, ele sumiu. Silencioso. A Haruno já se perguntava se ele era capaz de produzir algum som sem usar a fala? Nunca o ouvia chegar, sair, respirar, comer, caminhar. Parecia um fantasma. O fantasma da vila. Era até engraçado pensar assim. Voltou para casa. Não eram nem uma da manhã. Céus. Dormiria bastante hoje. Que alegria.

oOo

Nova missão. Claro, como poderia ser diferente? Com Itachi como parceiro, obviamente que nada mudaria. Mas ele estava mais cauteloso. Algo estava acontecendo e ele não havia lhe contado. Pensando melhor. Ele nunca lhe contara nada. Sangue. Isso não era novidade. Todos mortos. Pergaminho recuperado. Segredos guardados. A novidade? Itachi se feriu. Pouca coisa. Mas para alguém como ele?

- O que houve? – Sakura demonstrava preocupação na voz.

- Nada. – Itachi foi curto em sua resposta. Obviamente não estava querendo conversar.

- Tem certeza que não é a idade? – Ela não resistiu à brincadeira. Ele somente bufou, sem revidar, no entanto. - Está tudo bem? – ela agora se preocupava de verdade.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Para você não me responder.

- Só cure esse ferimento e vamos voltar.

Ela preferiu não discutir. Quando chegassem à vila faria um exame completo nele. Alguma coisa estava errada. E, conhecendo-o um pouco, sabia que, seja lá o que for, já o incomodava há algum tempo. Bem, faria o que ele pediu, curá-lo-ia. Com a velocidade excessiva dos dois, chegaram à vila em pouco tempo. Como de costume, rumaram para a sala da Hokage e lhe entregaram o relatório.

- Itachi, poderia me acompanhar? – inquiriu a garota enquanto saiam do prédio da quinta.

- Para quê? – perguntou olhando por sobre o ombro para a parceira.

- _"Meu Deus. Ele está cogitando aceitar?"_ Gostaria de fazer alguns exames em você.

- Não é preciso. – Respondeu voltando a seguir seu caminho.

- Bem, como a médica da equipe sou eu que devo dizer isso. – Ela parava na frente dele o obrigando a parar também.

- Como capitão da equipe eu digo: Não é preciso.

- Quem disse que você é o capitão? – A jovem não acreditava que ele cogitava possuir o cargo.

- O fato de eu der o mais forte. – Disse convencido de si e, para piorar, com toda razão.

- Mas eu sou a mais esperta. – Porém, ela não ficaria para trás. Se ele queria tentar vencê-la nas palavras, iria se decepcionar.

- Quem disse?

- Eu. Não ouviu não?

- Esqueceu que eu sou um gênio?

- Sabe que nem parece?

- Não tenho tempo para isso. – disse ele enquanto saltava para se afastar da parceira. Pelo menos, era essa a intenção. Não contava que fosse ser amarrado por cordas de chakra e ser puxado de volta ao chão. Piorando a situação, caiu sentado.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Dormir, quem sabe? – disse cortando as cordas. Apesar da situação inusitada ele mantinha sua calma.

- Nem pensar. Já disse que você tem exames marcados para agora! – Ela estava determinada e ele sabia o que seria quase impossível fazê-la mudar de idéia. Entretanto, se havia alguém capaz de conseguir tal façanha, esse alguém era ele.

- Já disse que não vou. – Resolveu mostrar que poderia ser mais teimoso que ela.

- E eu já disse que vai sim. – Ela aceitou o desafio. Ambos os olhares totalmente presos um no outro.

As pessoas que passavam por ali paravam para assistir. Aquilo não era normal. Itachi e Sakura discutindo. Era normal vê-la distribuindo "elogios" a ele. Mas ele participar? Isso não. Ainda mais nessas condições. Pareciam duas crianças. Só faltava surgir uma mãe e colocá-los de castigo.

- Sakura deixe de agir feito criança. – Ele começava a perder a paciência. Muitos começavam a sentir medo das conseqüências.

- Só se você parar de agir feito um bebê com medo do médico.

- Não estou com medo de médico nenhum.

- Ah, então bebê você é?

- Fique quieta e faça algo mais útil.

- E vou. Vou examinar meu parceiro.

- Não vai.

- Pare de se comportar como uma mula, Itachi. – a raiva crescendo. Assim com a determinação deles em vencer o pequeno duelo verbal. Se não fossem os sentimentos tão visíveis em seus rostos, alguns cidadãos poderiam jurar que eles estavam a um passo de se beijarem, tal era a aproximação entre os corpos.

- Não acredito que é a Sakura e o Itachi. – cochichava Hinata para Tenten e Ino.

- Quero ver ela alegar que não está gostando dele agora. – dizia a ninja loira.

- Vai ser difícil. – concordava Tenten.

- Itachi. Quer colaborar comigo?

- Numa batalha? Sim. Para futilidades? Não.

- Não é futilidade.

- É sim. Não preciso de exame de rotina.

- Eu já disse que precisa.

- E quem é você para alegar isso? – ele virava as costas e se retirava cheio das poses. Estava crente que ela se afastaria para chorar sozinha. A ação dela, no entanto, se o chocou, imagine qual a reação do resto da platéia. Os queixos foram de encontro ao chão. Itachi estava caído no chão com Sakura agarrada em suas pernas. Ele não conseguiria se levantar.

- Sou sua médica.

- Parece mais um bebê que eu adotei.

- Hey. Eu já disse isso. Não vale repetir.

- Isso é um jogo então?

- Se quiser ver por esse lado.

- Sabia que nunca perdi um único jogo?

- Já tentou jogar xadrez com o Shikamaru?

- Não. Ele é bom?

- O melhor.

- Mais tarde o vencerei.

- O que o Shika tem a haver com isso? – perguntava-se a Yamanaka abismada com a mudança repentina de assunto.

- Não sei Ino. – Tenten estava tão, ou mais, surpresa que a amiga.

- Essa conversa ta muito estranha. – Hinata tinha a expressão idêntica a das outras duas. Elas, simplesmente, não conseguiam entender o raciocínio dos dois. Eles, porém, continuavam a dar ordens um ao outro. Essas eram quase gritadas devido o nervosismo.

- Me largue Sakura.

- Para?

- Para que eu possa vencer o Nara.

- Só se você fizer os exames antes.

- Você não esqueceu essa droga?

- É meu trabalho.

- E se eu me recusar. Vai fazer o que?

- Avisar a Hokage que você está impossibilitado de executar missões por tempo indeterminado.

- Como? – ele agora estava chocado. A garota não seria tão influente assim, seria?

- Você me entendeu.

- Você não te esse direito.

- Como médica da equipe...

- Esse papo de novo.

- Sim. Esse papo de novo. Continuando. Como médica da equipe eu posso muito bem proibi-lo de executar qualquer missão. Mas, como sou uma boa colega, poderá fazer as de Rank D.

- Você está brincando com a sorte. – A platéia, que crescia a cada minuto, se afastou alguns passos ao notar a raiva nos olhos Uchihas.

- Vai fazer o que? Trair sua parceira?

- Você venceu. – disse baixo demais, mas ainda sim, audível. Bem, se a platéia já estava boquiaberta, agora alguns tiveram parada cardíaca. Ver Itachi fazendo bico e sendo arrastado pela mão por uma Sakura sorridente até o hospital foi o bastante para o fraco coração de alguns resolvesse se aposentar. Mais uma coisa que ele nunca admitiria: agradecia a teimosia dela. Graças a ela, Sakura descobriu sua cegueira já em estagio bem avançado e o curou. Pela primeira vez em anos viu tudo com nitidez. No final das contas, precisava dela, e muito. Entretanto, não era só por seus jutsus médicos. Ele gostava de ouvi-la falar, cantar, rir, de vê-la treinar, brincar com as crianças que encontrava no caminho, dançar quando achava estar sozinha. Apreciava tudo nela. Mas não admitiria. Nunca.

oOo

As semanas passaram. Sakura treinava seu taijutsu em uma árvore enquanto Kakashi e Sasuke lutavam, assim como Naruto e Lee. Ela habilmente desvia de uma kunai no momento certo. Os quatro rapazes param ao perceber o ocorrido. Itachi pula do meio das árvores e a ataca no ar. Mas ela bloqueia o golpe. Naruto se apavora. Sabia que não podia confiar no Uchiha. Sasuke sente seu ódio pelo irmão crescer. E dessa vez deseja matá-lo mais do que qualquer coisa. Lee começa a chorar e se prepara para salvá-la.

- Você não pode machucar minha flor de cerejeira, meu sol de todas as manhãs, minha luz das estrelas, meu travesseiro quando a noite chega, a calda do meu bolo de chocolate, a geléia da minha torrada...

Sakura e Itachi continuam o duelo. Fazia um tempo que ele lhe lançava esses desafios. Objetivo: aperfeiçoar sua percepção de chakra. Ele exigia que ela estivesse atenta 24 h por dia a tudo e todos. As lutas sempre foram difíceis. E repletas dos mais diferentes tipos de provocações. Ela finalmente consegue derrubá-lo e prendê-lo no chão, sentando-se em sua barriga.

- Venci. – com o rosto próximo demais ela diz em voz baixa e provocativa.

Ele a vira, ficando por cima da mesma.

- Não venceu não. – sussurra em seu ouvido.

Uma kunai quase o acerta. Itachi a solta e corre para as árvores. Ela o segue.

- Sakura-chan... – Naruto corria para ajudar à amiga.

- O verde de minha roupa, o cloro da minha piscina, o feijão do meu acarajé, o granulado do meu brigadeiro, a pimenta do meu vatapá, o pêlo do meu gatinho, o chamar do meu despertador, a sola do meu sapato, o passarinho do meu relógio cuco, o gel do meu cabelo...

Kakashi e Sasuke os seguiram também. Sakura precisaria de ajuda para derrotar Itachi. E eles estariam lá ara ela.

- A aspirina para minha dor de cabeça, o azulejo do meu banheiro, o cobertor na minha cama, a chave da minha casa, o laço do meu ursinho, o chocolate da minha páscoa, o presente do meu natal, a moldura do meu retrato, a baba do meu cachorro, o queijo do meu talharim, a almôndega do meu espaguete...

Em um lugar afastado demais para que as declarações de Lee chegassem aos ouvidos de sua amada, Sakura e Itachi batalhavam. Naruto, Kakashi e Sasuke tentavam se aproximar em vão. A dupla mais poderosa de Konoha para perto de um lago. O time Kakashi chega algum tempo depois e se depara com uma cena nunca imaginada por eles. Itachi novamente a prendeu. Dessa vez ela não teria ajuda para escapar.

- Desiste?

- Nunca.

- Por quê? – falavam baixo demais para que qualquer um os ouvisse.

- Porque você perdeu. – sem esperar resposta ela o puxa pela gola da camisa e o beija. Imediatamente é correspondida. – Se rende? – pergunta mantendo os olhos fechados e os lábios próximos.

- Sim. – ele sussurra também de olhos fechados antes de se apossar novamente de seus lábios.

Um ano que ele foi aceito. Que ele foi perdoado. Isso perdeu a importância há muito tempo. No momento, nem a presença do antigo time da jovem significava algo. Só queriam acabar com aquela tensão que os envolvia há tanto tempo. Ele pressionava aquele corpo delicado na árvore, ela correspondia cada carícia com a mesma intensidade. Eles não sabiam quando, onde ou como. Mas se amavam. Sasuke olhava com o coração apertado. Foi sua escolha. Ele a deixou para o irmão. Agora devia arcar com as conseqüências. A paixão pode ferir ou curar. Chegar de repente ou nascer com calma. Pode ser previsível ou uma surpresa. Visível ou camuflada. Nesse caso, ela era um gato que se aproximava sorrateiro dos jovens corações enquanto suas mentes estavam ocupadas demais, discutindo, para perceber.

_**

* * *

**_Olá meus amigos.

Estou aqui com mais uma fic para vocês. Essa história nasceu por conta própria. Nem mesmo me lembro o quê me inspirou a escrevê-la. Bem, antes de tudo, vamos a algumas explicações. Gaio Azul ou _Cyanocitta cristata é uma ave d_a família do corvo, esse pássaro mede 30 cm desde o bico até a cauda e pesa entre 70 e 100 g, com uma envergadura de 34 à 43 cm. A sua plumagem é azul na cabeça, no dorso, nas asas, e na cauda. O resto do seu corpo é branco-acinzentado com umas listas pretas na cara, nas pontas das asas, e na cauda. O bico, as patas, e os olhos são pretos. Tem uma coroa de penas na cabeça que pode elevar e abaixar de acordo com seu humor. Geralmente agressivo, é muito conhecido pelo som áspero de seu pio. Mas essa ave barulhenta e briguenta também é capaz de cantar suavemente, com um som semelhante ao de uma flauta. Esse som é comum nos bosques onde habita, no início da primavera. Não achei melhor pássaro para o Itachi. Acho que ele fala muito do dono. O nome Yuzo significa destemido, arrojado, corajoso. Novamente, fala tanto do animal como do homem que o possui. Com relação à jovem Kumi, cujo significado é bela para sempre, ela seria uma Uchiha qualquer do clã poupada por Itachi. Na época do massacre ela deveria ter, mais ou menos, cinco anos. Ela não possui nenhuma ligação sangüínea direta com Sasuke ou Itachi.

Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto gostei de escrever.

Beijos e um ótimo dia a todos.


End file.
